chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rachelle Maitland
Rachelle Sophia Maitland is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the third child and second daughter of Asher and Ryann Maitland. She will possess the abilities of Soul Absorption, Negation Field Production, Information Bestowal and Shattering. Appearance Rachelle will inherit dark hair from her father, which will also be shared by her older brother Taylor and her younger siblings Gareth and Anna. Hers will be entirely black. Her eyes will look grey in some lights, green in others, and she will have very pale skin. Abilities Rachelle's first ability will be Soul Absorption. This will enable her to absorb and destroy people's souls. She will absorb a soul by opening her mouth and inhaling deeply, which will then draw the victim's soul out through that person's mouth. She will need close proximity to do so. She will consume the soul, killing it, and will gain energy from the process. At need, she could live off this energy. The soul will be visible as it is absorbed, resembling a strand of blue light. She will be immune to the ability herself, meaning that no one will be able to absorb or consume her own soul. fails within a field]]Her second ability will be Negation Field Production. Rachelle will be able to create an area in which all abilities are negated. She will only be able to create one of these areas at a time, so if she makes a second the first will disappear. The areas will originally be visible, since they will be filled with faint light. However, she will later learn to prevent this. All abilities within the area will be negated, and she will not be able to spare specific people or abilities. Her third ability will be Information Bestowal. Rachelle will be capable of granting information and memories to others. She will do this with a touch, normally using the palms of both of hands, She will be able to show others her memories, make them believe the memories are their own and implant information she has previously learned. Additionally, she will be able to place memories and facts within objects. This information will then be absorbed by any person who touches the object. The absorption will feel like a short electrical shock, regardless of whether she grants the memories directly or if they are gained from an object. Rachelle will be able to give many years' worth of memories and vast amounts of facts simultaneously. Her final ability will be Shattering. Rachelle will be able to propel invisible bullets from her right hand when she makes a shooting gesture. She will in fact be unable to make this gesture without shooting in reality. However, she will not be able to access the ability with her left hand even if her right is injured. The bullets will always have a shattering effect upon impact, even if what they contact wouldn't be able to shatter naturally. She will be able to shatter a person. Family & Relationships *Mother - Ryann Maitland *Father - Asher Maitland *Older brother - Taylor Maitland *Older sister - Ashleigh Maitland *Younger brother - Gareth Maitland *Younger sister - Anna Maitland History & Future Etymology Rachelle is a Hebrew name meaning "ewe". Her middle name, Sophia, is Greek meaning "wisdom". Her surname, Maitland, is both English and Scottish. It can either mean "bad disposition", "high and mighty" or "from Mautalaunt". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters